Harry Potter and the Elements of Harmony
by ABTheAwesomist
Summary: When six mysterious girls join Hogwarts, Harry can't help wondering if they are really 'just checking out what's going on on the other side of the barn', or really have an ulterior motive...Rated T for safety.


**This is a new story I'm working on. Please give support! Reviews and flames are encouraged! (Though I would rather have nice reviews, (Well, who wouldn't?) flames are important)**

* * *

'Ugh! Why is . . ?!'

'Don't yell, Ron, you're scaring the first years.' Hermione chided her friend.

'Come on, we haven't checked all of the compartments yet.' Harry assured him.

But as they walked further and further to the back of the Express, Harry started to doubt his own words. Soon, they had reached the last compartment.

'Well, here goes.' Ron grumbled as he slid open the compartment door.

It was most certainly NOT empty, but it was the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.

Sitting in the compartment was a group of the strangest looking girls that Harry had ever seen. And that wasn't only because he had never seen them before.

On one of the plush couches sat three girls. One had blond hair that was styled in a lotus ponytail and had a brown cowboy hat on. A brown border collie was circling her feet excitedly. The second had a mane of shaggy, rainbow colored hair and weirdly, brilliant pink eyes. A dull green tortoise with eye goggles was resting on her shoulder. The third had silky pink hair that tumbled down her back and shoulders, and a gentle aura radiated from her soft looking skin. She had a pure white bunny in her lap and was teasing its soft fur gently.

On the opposite sat three girls as well. The first had straight purple bangs that had lighter and darker highlights. She was reading a thick book; Harry was vaguely reminded of Hermione. Her barn owl was sitting in a large silver cage, occasionally hooting softly. Next to her was a stunning girl with styled purple hair who was petting a white, long haired Persian. Lastly, there was a rosy cheeked girl with fluffy bright pink hair. On her shoulder was a little green crocodile with bright purple eyes.

Harry stared. And just….stared. Ron did the same.

'Oh hi! Wait a second- Let me just…' Harry looked at the purple haired girl who had just spoken. She took out a wand that strangely resembled the horn of a unicorn and pointed it at the seats. They glowed bright pink and with a flash of light, three extra seats appeared.

Hermione, upon seeing this, had come out of her reverie.

'Wow! You can do non-verbal spells? But that's only for high level witches and wizards!' She said, an awed look breaking out on her face. 'I've tried, but it requires a high amount of concentration. So far I've only managed a simple Wingardium….'

To Harry's relief, the rainbow haired girl interrupted her. ' Well, Twilight IS the highest level uni-uh, witch in the whole of Equ-the wizarding world!' She smiled proudly at her friend.

The purple haired girl who was apparently named Twilight grinned modestly and turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle.' Twilight said warmly.

'I'M PINKIE PIE!' The fluffy haired girl shrieked cheerfully.

'Rainbow Dash's the name, flying's the game.' The rainbow haired girl smirked and flipped her shaggy hair.

'Charmed. I'm Rarity.' The elegant girl with stylish hair trilled politely.

'Hiya! I'm Applejack!' The blonde girl said, reaching out to tilt her hat forward in greeting.

'I- I'm Fluttershy.' The silky pink haired girl said in a low, soft tone without tilting her head up.

'Well, I'm Ron.' Ron suddenly spoke up, grinning. 'You seem like a nice lot.' Harry noticed he smiled especially widely at Rarity and resisted rolling his eyes.

'My name's Hermione.' Hermione smiled, sitting down next to Twilight.

'I'm Harry.' Harry refrained from saying his last name, though he knew what was coming. As he and Ron sat down next to Applejack, Rainbow's eyes widened.

'YOU'RE Harry Potter?' She said incredulously.

'Well, yeah.' Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

'But Pr-mmph!' Twilight had wearily slapped her hand over Rainbow's mouth.

'Sorry about that- Rainbow is sometimes…..insensitive.' She said with a sheepish grin. But Harry spotted a glint in her eyes, and suddenly felt a little uneasy. He shook it off- he was not going to get suspicious of 6 pretty girls with candy colored hair.

'S'okay.' Harry assured her.

'I've never seen you lot around before. You aren't first years, are you?' Ron asked.

'Well, of course not!' Rainbow scoffed, flipping her hair again.

'We came here to check out how things are a goin' on at the other side of the haystack.' Applejack said cheerily. But the way she talked…..it made Harry feel a little uneasy.

Urgh! Would he stop that already! They were perfectly innocent girls, not Death Eaters in masks!

Anyway.

'Oh look, we're at Hogwarts already! I can't wait to see the castle!' Rarity trilled

'Come on, you guys! Let's go!' And to the trio's amazement, Twilight pointed her wand in mid-air, and a pink glowing sort of swirl appeared, and the six girls stepped right through it and disappeared.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Very bad? Leave a review telling me! And I have not decided what year this should be in, so please tell me in the reviews too, including your reasons why! (Because I have a storyline I need to stick to, First year and Second year is out of question, so sorry to those who wanted a First or second year!^^")**


End file.
